Honor Among Thieves
by nekusagi
Summary: Lawrence III must confront his past the hard way.


Honor Among Thieves

_A few notes before I start: First of all, this is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, you know why now. Secondly, about the backstory. For those of you who don't know, Lawrence III is the Collector who attempts to capture Lugia in Pokemon 2000, the second movie. I've always thought it'd be totally awesome to have some kinda backstory with him working freelance for Team Rocket, since capturing the Legendary Birds totally seems like something they'd pay him to do. So, um, enjoy this cliché-ridden fanfic!_

The sun was rising over the Orange Islands, and Lawrence III woke up. His life had been dull for a while. Ever since the Lugia disaster, he had given up upon collecting. He had broken all his ties with the Rockets, and he knew that they ever found him, they would kill him- or worse. So for the past two years, Lawrence had been hiding in his secluded cabin, biding his time, and plotting possible escapes. His only link to the outside world was his cell phone. A phone that, at that very minute, was ringing. _Damn_. _Who calls at this hour in the morning? _he thought to himself. He picked it up. "Hello? Who is this?"

A soft, taunting female voice answered him back. "Hello, Lawrence. This is Domino." Lawrence grew weak with fear. How did they find out about him? And what were they going to do to him? "I no longer have any connection to you! How.... how did you find me?"

"Oh, don't worry, we have our ways. We've known about you for a while, I assure you"

Lawrence was terrified. "What do you want from me?" he asked. Domino giggled. "Nothing much, really. Giovanni wants to see you. Not too much of a request, is it?" Lawrence was at the end of his resolve. "I'll never come. You'll never be able to find me!" "Oh really?" Domino asked. "Look out your window." He looked. The outside of the cabin was rigged with explosives. "You bastards." he said. "You insane, demented bastards."

"You're too kind," replied Domino, defiantly. "You have one minute to come out before we destroy your cabin. And don't worry about transportation. There's a helicopter outside waiting for you." Lawrence was filled with rage. "You whore!" "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Hurry up now- time's a wasting!" Lawrence sighed. He had no choice. _Better to die at the hands of a madman than be blown to pieces. Far more dignified too, _he thought. He turned his phone off, then fled his cabin and climbed into the helicopter. _Enjoy the view,_ he thought to himself. _It's probably the last you'll ever see of this ocean._

The helicopter ride was probably the longest in Lawrence III's life. He had no idea what was to come in Viridian, or if he would even make out alive. He looked out the window at the city's massive skyline and the warm sunset. The sky was ablaze with red, orange, and yellow, the colors of Moltres's plumage. The helicopter landed. Lawrence got out and walked into the Viridian City Gym. He stopped at the doors of Giovanni's office. As he gazed at the massive mahogany doors, he contemplated his fate. He'd lived a short but exciting life, he thought. He wondered if anyone would care when they found out that he'd mysteriously disappeared. He had no friends. His family disowned him years ago, and he was an only child. Lawrence laughed. "Guess it all ends here. The great Pokemon collector Lawrence III, killed by a gym leader. God I've lived a tragic life." He walked into the office. "Well, looks like an old friend finally decided to show up," said a voice from within the office. "Gio. You fiend" said Lawrence. "Oh, Lawrence, is that the worst you can do?" asked Giovanni, smiling maliciously. "I knew we'd meet again. To tell the truth, I made sure of it." "What do you want?" asked Lawrence, trying to hide his anger. "Merely your talent." "Such a strategic genius would be an excellent asset to our organization. Of course, normally after such a massive failure like your last one, we would have had you assassinated. But, since your success would have meant the end of the world as we know it, we really had no choice but to let you off." "I don't want anything to do with any of you anymore!" protested Lawrence. "Those days are over now! I am only a collector!" "But is that REALLY what you think?" Gio asked, his eyes gleaming with malice. He picked up a small box on his desk and opened it, then took out a long item that seemed to be made of black wood. Lawrence hesitated, then drew closer to look at it. The thing was decorated with intricate paintings of legendary dragons and birds. He gazed, transfixed, until he finally realized that his former associate was holding the sheath of a knife. Giovanni pulled the knife out. Its long handle gleamed with precious gems, and mysterious symbols were carved into the blade. "Beautiful, isn't it? This knife's been in my family for years. And I won't hesitate to use it on you." "You.... you wouldn't!" said Lawrence, moving towards the door. "Hah. Don't try to escape. I locked the door as soon as you got in here. Believe me, Lawrence, I would. What's done is done, Lawrence. You really can't escape the truth, no matter how much you try. You have two choices: we can work out a deal like gentlemen, or you can die, without family, friends, or a future. I'm not afraid of getting my hands a little bloody. In fact, I would be more than happy to. It's better to die with honor, Lawrence. Right now you have none. I can help you there." _"He's right"_ Lawrence thought. "Fine. I'll join you." "Ah, good boy. I knew somehow you would see the light." As Lawrence left, resigned, he realized that everything he'd heard was right. "He may be a pretentious, murderous bastard, but he's right. Today is the day I regain honor among thieves."


End file.
